


Betrayal

by Breagen



Series: The call of Elune [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: The task to defeat the servants of the Burning Legion on Azeroth was fulfilled. With heavy casualties and many sacrifices, the last foothold of the demons was captured. The next task that the armies of Azeroth are faced with is even harder, they need to invade the homeworld of Burning Legion, Argus. They need to find the Army of Light, revived Xe'ra, and finally, face the most trusted servants of the Fallen Titan.What would happen if the forces of Light would be torn from inside, what would happen if their commanders would be divided?It seems that the next gathering of the leaders of the army of the Legionfall would decide whether they'd live or die.
Series: The call of Elune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639633





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The fragment is, to be honest, ripped from my other story: Sometimes it's just better not to know. The short-story will take place during the campaign on Argus on the board of Vindicaar.

The ancient vessel of the Draenei people was using the most advanced technology that could be seen in the whole Azeroth. It combined both raw magic with the technology that converted the pure essence into the force that allowed the ship to fly. The entire construction was awe-inspiring, in the halls that were placed inside the vessel, the real army could be hidden, as it’s now. The military of chosen heroes of the Azeroth was on their way to stop the onslaught of the Legion once for all, but nobody expected that task to be easy, frankly, there was only a handful of people who were confident that they would survive the next monstrous campaign on the home-world of the enemy, Argus. The whole plan seemed like a suicide mission. There was no time to celebrate the victory against Kil’jaden, there was no time to mourn for fallen comrades, there was no time to rebuild the world that was damaged. The portal to Argus, the link to the world of Legion, was opened by probably the strongest creature that Azeroth ever gave birth to, Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer, the Lord of the Outland. There was no doubt that the lord of the Illidary was powerful, there was no denial that he could eviscerate hordes of demons all by himself, but even for him, the task to defeat the Legion and its masters once for all was impossible to achieve. The hands of fate were forced by him, the portal that Guldan so desperately tried to open was finished by him. The demon hunter did it, cause he knew that it’d be only a matter of time before the Legion would return, stronger than before. Without the threat of nearly instant invasion through the link that was finished building up by him, the armies of Azeroth would just return home, thinking that they did everything that they could, hoping that the enemy would never return, trying to live a lie, that they so desperately wanted to make a true. He wouldn’t allow it, he couldn’t. His fate was connected with the Legion, whether the lord of the Outland dies with it or not was to be discovered, but Illidan would do everything to prevent the history from repeating itself.

It took them days to reach the surface of the former homeworld of the Draenei people. Establishing the foothold wasn’t an easier task than finding the High Exarch of the Army of Light. It was hours or even days before they met him and his troops. The mission to recover the last part of the Prime Naaru costed the life of at least dozens of soldiers. Why did they have to die, for the ancient to live once again, for it to try to turn their most accomplished fighter to a mindless servant of Light? Xe'ra used all of her powers to overcome Illidan, to cleanse him, as she informed them. She wanted him to become the avatar of everything that Light represents, but she didn’t think that her ‘gift’ would be rejected. The Prime Naaru wasn’t satisfied by that insolence, she tried to force the ‘gift’ upon him. If she thought that she could do it without consequences, she couldn’t be more mistaken. The first demon hunter ripped the chains of her spell and then destroyed her in his fury. Her vessel was shattered into millions of small pieces that vanished into the air.

The Hight Exarch wasn’t pleased by that, he’s furious. Turalyon charged at exhausted Betrayer with his blade drawn. The grey-haired human stroke the former night elf with all the power he could muster, but the sword was halted. The sword was stopped by Illidan’s left hand. He’s too exhausted to raise the barrier, but he managed to take a hit. The only sign of the strike was a small cut that was bleeding. The disbelieve was so visible in his eyes when the lord of the Outland lectured him that there would never be a chosen one. The fate of everyone was in their hands.

A few days passed from the moment the Prime Naaru was destroyed. The offensive that was led mostly by the leader of demon hunters was taking its toll on everyone, but it’s proceeding. The armies of Azeroth started to gain small victories that pushed the frontline. Dozens, if not hundreds, died in numerous battles that took place on the surface of Argus, but it’s all known from the beginning that final victory would be blood-paid. That there would be sacrifices, there would be dead. The highest commanders of the Azeroth forces gathered around the map-table. It’s some kind of ritual that took place every day. Firstly they’d listen to reports, then every member would give an opinion about the current situation, and then they’d plan the next move. That day there were several additional people in the room. Every one of them was a leader of ground forces that were scattered across all main fronts.

“There is no point in such a movement,” Alleria provided her opinion. “Taking that location would cost too much.”

“I’d have to agree,” Illidan said, leaning over the map. “We could relocate some of our forces to that point.” He added, pointing out on the cross mark.

“I disagree,” Turalyon rose his voice. “The temple should be our priority. It’ll increase the morale of our soldiers.”

“What morale you’re talking about, the dead don’t have them.” The demon hunter responded in a low tone. “According to our scouts, the temple is heavily guarded by the demons, we don’t know the exact number of their forces, but given the temple is located on the hill, we’ll have many problems no matter how many servants of Legion is stationed there.”

“Pff, the scouts are all of you kin, demon. All of them are demon hunters, you must be insane if you think that we believe in a single word that they tell us.” The exarch spat.

“Turalyon, they’re the ones who are risking their lives during every single recon mission,” Vereesa argued. “They’re doing their job, and they deserve respect for that.”

“If you want, respect them, I’m not going to do that.”

“My love, I can’t back you up,” Alleria spoke. “They may be demon hunters, but for all of us, they’re soldiers. They aren’t so different from us.”

“How can you say such a thing after what their leader did?”

“He only defended himself.” The blond blood elf warlock that was invited today spoke. “If the Prime Naaru didn’t attack him, he wouldn’t destroy her.”

“Silence, no-one gave you permission to speak,” Turalyon growled.

“They have the right to speak up,” Velen stated. “They’re invited here to help us decide what we’re going to do next. Must I remind you about that, the High Exarch?”

“You should have left the command in the hands of my wife and me. We’ve been doing it for years now. There is no-one who could do it better.”

“I beg your pardon, but you’re delusional.” The warlock replied.

“You dare to speak to me in such a tone? You wouldn’t even live if I didn’t fight the first orcs and then demons.” The exarch stated.

“Yeah, you and your wife are so brave, so courageous. Have you ever thought you did in the past?”

“I think you’re going to inform me about it, so go.”

“You.” The blonde warlock pointed out on Windrunner sisters. “You’re a disgrace to our people. You both abandoned us to fuck with humans. You both were destined to give birth to another generation of Windrunners, you’re the defenders of our realm, and you have forsaken it. Maybe you two wouldn’t change the final fate of Quel'Thalas, but definitely, you’d slow down the Lich King’s campaign, saving hundreds of lives. Your own sister gave her life to defend our home, while you two were enjoying your lives, sucking the dicks of human. There is no punishment severe enough for both of you. You have failed us, you don’t deserve to live.”

“Shut your mouth, or I’ll do it myself.” The grey-haired exarch shouted, interrupting the warlock.

“Take a step, and I’ll kill you.” The white-haired night elf woman threatened.

“And who do you think, you’re?”

“Sammara, the leader of the first company.” She replied swiftly. “My men and I are one of the few reasons why the demons haven’t killed you yet.”

“She’s right,” Alleria agreed. “Her company is assigned to the most dangerous tasks that we made, they’re fighting in the first line since the beginning of the campaign.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, she can’t defile my name, and threaten me.”

“Yes, she can.” The former lord of the Outland spoken. “She’s the second in command after me.”

“And who gave you such power to assign ranks withing our forces?”

“The soldiers,” Sammara replied. “The soldiers believe that their commander should stands right beside them during the fight, not hide inside of the ship. They also know that there is no-one more powerful and experienced in battle than him.”

“It’s insane. I should be the one who commands.”

“Keep dreaming, old man. You don’t even have the respect of your own men, not anymore.”

“You …”

“Shut up, already, and let the warlock continue.” The bulked orc spoke up.”

“Thank you, Ghren.” The blood elf thanked for a backup. “As I was saying, there are a lot of people like that saw you as figures to respect, to take an example from in the past, but your action proved that we’re just wrong. Most of our people would like to see you both dead, to see you suffer the same that we’ve been through.”

“I’m sorry…” Verresa started.

“Don’t interrupt me!” The warlock spat. “Because of you, many people died. After your departure, your regiments were disbanded and incorporated into the existing ones. On the day of Arthas’s attack, we had 2 fewer companies to work with, two fewer commanders who could make a decision. We’re scattered, we weren’t prepared for the attack.”

“What does this have to do with our relationship with humans?” Alleria asked.

“Because of them, you left us. You chose your own good above the people you swore to protect.”

“I sense a lot of grief inside of you. Who did you lose?”

“Does the name Aelara Wintercloud speaks to you?”

“She was the very young ranger when I was leaving Quel'Thalas, she’s meant to be assigned to my company, I believe. What about her?”

“She’s my sister, she died during Scourge invasion. After you left, she decided to quit the Farstriders. You’re her role model, you’re the reason she signed up to be a ranger. When the Scourge came, she’s unarmed, she couldn’t fight, she died on the very first day of the invasion. Her body was nearly entirely eaten by the ghouls before I could reach it.” The woman shouted with tears in her eyes.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Alleria responded but lowered her head.

“And you, Verresa Windrunner, my brother was to propose to you. He’s so madly in love with you that he hanged himself when he found out that you chose to mate a mere human.”

“I … I’m sorry,” Verresa replied with tears in her eyes, embarrassed.

“You could have any man from our people, why have you chosen human. Cause of it, you abandoned us, left the people who believed in you to die.”

“It’s enough!” The High Exarch shouted. “Don’t you dare to speak anymore.”

“I’ve warned you, human,” Sammara’s voice sounded closer than before.

The night elf female managed to cover the distance between her and the leader of the Army of Light in a blink of the eye. Without hesitation, she put the short blade to the throat of the man that she towered by more than a head’s length. Her face plain, emotionless.

“One more word, human, and I’ll kill you.” She threatened in a low voice. You’re one of the reasons why Velanthos lost her family. You have a narrow choice, you can stop interrupting her, and let her speak, or you can end up dying by my hand.”

“Haha, if I were you human, I wouldn’t try to match her,” Illidan chuckled.

“You know, the plans changed,” Sammara whispered.

With a strike so fast that the majority of gathered people didn’t even notice, she hit the old man, knocking him out.

“You can continue, dear.” She referred to Velanthos, once the stunned Turalyon fell onto the stone floor.

“Thank you, Sammara.” The blood elf responded. “Alleria, as lord Stormrage said, she isn’t the one you would have ever wanted to fight with.” She warned the wife of the exarch when the latter reached for her bow. “I think you should come to your people, you should witness their sadness, their grief, you should at least help now, at least say that you’re sorry. You own us that. You failed us, you failed your people.”

“Where are they located?” Verresa asked.

“We reside on the middle level of the ship.”

The younger of Windrunner sisters left the room immediately once the response was provided. The falling tears could be spotted on the checks of the General of Silver Covenant. The older one was standing still, numb by the whole scene that just happened.

“What about you?” Sammara whispered into her ear.

“I … I don’t think I’m ready to go there.” She mumbled.

“It’s a shame, want me to accompany you?”

“Why?”

“You caught my eye,” Sammara whispered sensually. “And I can sense that you’re afraid that they would kill you for what they did. I think you could use someone who they respect to protect you. So what’s the decision?” She asked with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, I finally have to take my responsibility for my actions. Come with me, please,” Alleria breathed out slowly.

“With pleasure.” The night elf responded. “Ghren, can you clean the body of exarch from the floor?”

“Yeah, it isn’t a big deal.” The orc replied.

A few moments later, the oldest of Windrunners’ sisters was walking beside the night elf commander. It’s so strange for her that she didn’t even care about her husband. She started to feel very strange as soon as the young elf whispered into her ear for the first time. She’s confused, but the aura that was radiating from the woman beside her seemed like the big shield that was currently covering her entirely. Alleria felt weird, but somehow she didn’t care at all. She let herself be led by Sammara, she’s sure that she’d allow the younger woman to do a lot of things to her in that given moment. It terrified her, as well as it made her excited for what was to come.


End file.
